benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Halitosis Kid
Bio The Halitosis Kid is an American gunslinger from near El Paso well-known for his horrible breath. It is so bad that the local dentist (Henry McGee) asks him to tone it down with cow manure. Around him, trees wilt, flowers and birds die, cactus deflate, wall paper peels, people run in terror, animals hide and even his reflection recedes in shock. Even his own horse faints. His real name is never revealed. When the Kid comes into town, the population and local animals hide in terror. A member of town takes his horse for him while wearing a gas mask. The Kid always comes into town to visit his girlfriend Lucky Lulu Belle (Lorraine Doyle), who gets her name for not being able to smell anything and thus being immune to the kid's breath. His rival for her affection is the outlaw Thunderclap, known for smoking, over-eating and bad hygiene habits. His partner is an effeminate figure known as The Gay Caballero, who wears pink and feeds his horse from a Harrods bag. When they join forces to kidnap Lulu Belle, the kid returns their fire, joined by the cannon fire from the portrait of a ship, which ends up sinking in the portrait. The Kid flees with Lulu Belle into an upstairs room of the hotel, blowing his breath into the Caballero's eye through the keyhole, causing him to pass out from the smell. Unfortunately, Thunderclap gets her after the Caballero blinds the Kid with sand. The Kid goes after them, calling his hesitant horse and jumping on to it from the roof outside the saloon, driving it into the ground up to its body. Outside of town, the Caballero gets the jump of the Kid and tapes his mouth shut, basically neutralizing his breath. Unfortunately, they don't known his body odor is even worse, and when the Kid puts his arms up in defeat, both Thunderclap and the Caballero pass out from the smell. The outlaws defeated, the Kid and Lulu Belle return to town. Trivia * The Halitosis Kid was played by Benny Hill. * In the sketch, the character seems to switch back and forth between being conscious of his breath and not aware of it. He acts unaware of why people are reacting yet at some times, and acknowledges it a few times, even using it as a weapon. * Townspeople in the sketch include Johnny Hutch, Bob Todd, Henry McGee, Jerrold Wells and the Hill's Angels in other roles. The actor playing the bartender is unrevealed. * The sketch mentions Lucky Lulu lost her sense of spell due to an operation. * Joanna Kirkland and Jade Westbrook are the girls in the window. * The sketch was performed on site as the same exterior as Eddie Buchanan's Song of El Paso on December 17, 1975. According to Jon Jon Keefe, it was built on property near Thorpe Park. The interior scenes were filmed at Teddington Studios. Episode(s) * The Halitosis Kid Gallery Hali00.JPG Hali02.JPG Hali03.JPG Hali04.JPG Hali05.JPG Hali06.JPG Hali07.JPG Hali08.JPG Hali09.JPG Hali10.JPG Hali11.JPG Hali12.JPG Hali13.JPG Hali14.JPG Hali15.JPG Hali16.JPG Hali17.JPG Hali18.JPG Hali19.JPG Hali20.JPG Hali21.JPG Category: Characters Category: 1988 Characters Category: Characters played by Benny Hill